


Summer Wine《夏日之酒》

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: Peter and Mr.Stark spend a summer vacation in Tony’s manor. And their relationship has definitely stepped out of line.





	Summer Wine《夏日之酒》

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Underage Sex mentioned
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading. :)

By Alex_Sherlock

鸟鸣声从百叶窗外传来，打搅了屋内男孩的美梦，他忿忿地翻了个身，最终还是迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。

早晨潮湿的空气贴在男孩的身上，让男孩宽松的衣裤都带上湿润的芬芳，他在全然的宁静中安静地洗漱，一切都太安静了，安静得令人恍惚，仿佛还在梦乡或什么永无乡里。

等到男孩终于坐在餐桌边的时候，斯塔克先生已经吃完一份三明治开始读报纸了——一个相当老派的习惯，但不会比斯塔克先生现在穿着的晨衣更老派了——蓝色暗条纹，光泽看起来像是丝质的，让彼得不由得联想，让这件衣服从皮肤上滑下的感觉会是怎样。

托尼注意到男孩的目光，放下报纸，问男孩想吃点什么，男孩这才注意到自己咕咕叫的肚子。

“Kid，我实在是没想到你吃饭也需要我来提醒”，斯塔克先生似乎很无奈地摇摇头，彼得不好意思地笑了，接着从桌上摆好的各类早餐里选了一个三明治，轻轻地把它压扁。两人都不再说话，年长的男性读着报纸，年轻男孩吃着自己的三明治，一时间安静得除了鸟鸣只有报纸翻动的声音。真像是某种诡异的家庭早餐景象，男孩腹诽着，抬头悄悄地看向斯塔克先生。斯塔克先生似乎正十分认真地读报，眼睛被镜片的反光遮挡，骄傲的下颌微微抬起，灰色的胡须整齐地覆盖着优美的下颌线。

这是他们在这个地中海旁的庄园里度过的第二个星期，斯塔克先生带着男孩体验男孩在之前的十五年里从没体验过的东西——他带着男孩在湖上泛舟，在果园里一边采摘一边品尝那些甜腻的果实，开着跑车在巨大的庄园里兜风，而今天，男孩甚至在马场里亲手摸到了一匹马。

那是一匹棕色小马，比男孩高一个头，是托尼在假期前特意买的，加急送到庄园，就是为了送给男孩。他记得男孩之前提过对中世纪骑士的憧憬，但自己不放心让男孩直接骑马场里的成年马，于是特意购来一匹性情温驯的小马——他从没忘记男孩是可以独自打击犯罪的 Spider-boy，但是，怎么说他也还只是个将满十六岁的男孩，托尼从来不敢忘记这点。

小马的皮毛很漂亮，棕色柔软地与男孩相触，男孩的眼神里全是兴奋，他温柔地抚着小马的头，嘴角含着笑意。小马的眼睛也是棕色的，和男孩的眼睛一样。托尼不敢承认的是，当时他选中这匹小马，确实是因为小马的棕色眼睛让自己想起了男孩。每次男孩执着地在自己身边打转，用那双清澈漂亮的棕色眼睛看着自己，托尼就失去了一部分维持理智的能力——彼得的眼睛里有某种他熟悉的东西，那些他在曾经的调情对象眼睛里看到过的欲念，还有一些托尼不熟悉但感受得到，那种纯粹又热烈的亲近，年轻人无所畏惧的执着。托尼严苛地克制着自己，不要回应男孩，但于事无补。

托尼确实不敢忘记男孩只有十五岁，但即使他每天在心里默念一百遍也没用，你看，他现在不还是把男孩带到自己的庄园来了吗。某种模糊的东西驱使着他，等到他开始后悔的时候，男孩已经在自己的私人飞机上了。说这是完全没有预谋的，连他自己都不信。上帝啊，他才多大，我会为此下地狱的。

但男孩会相信，相信几乎是斯塔克先生说的一切。彼得得知自己可以和斯塔克先生共度暑假的时候，兴奋得直接在房间里翻了个跟头。梅姨是警觉的，她盘问了彼得好一会儿，最后在彼得睁着那双无辜的狗狗眼坚持说“这是一次实习奖励旅行”“我可以跟着斯塔克先生学到很多东西”“这真的是很难得的机会”中败下阵来。

梅姨最终同意了，只是惋惜地说，彼得的十六岁生日不能在自己的陪伴下度过了。彼得听到这句话时，心里确实内疚了一下，还有些微妙的失望，斯塔克先生会记得自己的生日吗。

彼得在马场玩了整整一个下午，当他从马场回来，天已经快黑了。托尼提前离开了马场，说是要处理公务，彼得远远地看到房间里的灯都是暗的，心又往下沉了沉。

男孩略显沉重地进门，对带路的女仆轻声道谢，把门关上，就把自己扔进了沙发里。屋内昏暗，他也没有开灯，直到他意识到身下的触感不是沙发皮革，他摸索了一下，发现沙发上有一件托尼的睡袍。心怀鬼胎的男孩谨慎地看了看周围，确认没有其他人，才把那件睡袍换上。

男孩在睡袍里没穿衣服，每一寸肌肤都和衣料相贴，真丝面料顺滑的触感非常暧昧，男孩竟然打了个寒颤。太近了，仿佛自己正与斯塔克先生肌肤相触，衣料上还留有斯塔克先生的气味，男孩觉得自己的感官快要过载了，却还是舍不得脱掉睡袍。

男孩甚至决定，穿着斯塔克先生的睡袍去用晚餐。仿佛宣示自己和斯塔克先生彼此占有的主权，尽管他还没资格这么宣扬，但是男孩不介意给其他人造成一点误会。

穿着斯塔克先生的真丝睡袍，这让去餐厅的短短路程变得无比漫长而艰难，极为光滑的材质在男孩的身上滑来滑去，他努力半天才把睡袍保持在原来的位置。当男孩一边和睡袍搏斗一边走进餐厅的时候，他完全没料到斯塔克先生也会在这里。

“Mr. Stark？你回来了…为什么没有开灯？”，男孩随意胡扯了一个问题，试图掩盖自己正穿着斯塔克先生的睡衣的事实，问完这句话他才注意到，餐厅里放着烛台，斯塔克先生正在点着蜡烛。

“噢也没什么，就是想给你庆祝一下十六岁生日，如果我没有记错的话，是今天对吧”，托尼竟然感到有些紧张，放下打火机后就不知道手该往哪放。

上帝啊，男孩现在穿的是自己的睡袍，这简直太过了，这难道是什么圣诞夜惊喜吗，托尼不受控制地想着。

但他还是努力找回一点年长者该有的从容，“今天那匹小马，是送给你的生日礼物。希望你喜欢。”

男孩的眼睛很亮，他用那种只属于年轻人的、纯粹快乐的语调说，“我非常喜欢，真的非常喜欢。”

男孩剩下的话语卡在喉咙里，而托尼不知道如何回答，对话又搁浅在两人之间。

最终，还是男孩往前走了一步，他把托尼紧紧交握的手分开，用自己的双手握住斯塔克先生的手掌。男孩用明亮的棕色眼睛注视着托尼，他很确信斯塔克先生能从中读懂自己的意思。他的双手接着往斯塔克先生的手臂上移动，最后停在了他的腰背处。

托尼感受着年轻人的温度，夏日的暑气似乎终于袭上了他的心头。

他翘了翘嘴角，凑近年轻男孩的双唇，递上了一杯夏日之酒。

 

【The End】


End file.
